Bon anniversaire
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il avait fait le meilleur choix de sa vie. Remus Lupin en était certain à présent. Jamais cela ne lui avait semblé être d'une plus grande évidence. Nymphadora Tonks était sa vie. Elle était l'unique choix possible


_Pour mon ami Picotti, joyeux anniversaire !_

Bon anniversaire

Il avait fait le meilleur choix de sa vie. Remus Lupin en était certain à présent. Jamais cela ne lui avait semblé être d'une plus grande évidence. Nymphadora Tonks était sa vie. Elle était l'unique choix possible. Et toutes ces années de solitude n'avaient été qu'un long couloir destiné à le préparer au plus grand des bonheurs. Il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés. Cela lui paraissait être il y a si longtemps, au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il venait juste de rentrer d'une mission un peu périlleuse. Un peu beaucoup même. On lui avait demandé de surveiller de loin les loups-garous, le groupe de Fenrir Greyback, celui qui l'avait attaqué quand il était plus jeune. Ça avait été éprouvant. Physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Se retrouver à traquer et à suivre l'agresseur de son enfance, celui qui lui avait volé sa vie et fait de lui un monstre, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il était rentré Square Grimmaud tard le soir, après avoir fait son rapport à Dumbledore. Les loups ne se rangeraient jamais de leur côté, ça n'était pas la peine de poursuivre ses investigations. Il avait vu ce dont ils étaient capables. C'était terrifiant, et parfois il se surprenait à redouter de devenir comme eux. Lui qui était un loup-garou, mais refusait d'être comme eux.

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, il avait vu de la lumière à la cuisine. Alors il était entré, pensant trouver Molly en train de préparer encore un quelconque plat pour qui aurait un petit creux ou rentrerait tard. Il savait que ça la calmait quand elle voyait son mari et même ses enfants partir en mission. Mais ça n'était pas Molly qui était là. D'abord, il n'avait vu que Harry, il était difficile de ne pas le reconnaître, même de dos. Il avait les mêmes cheveux de jais que James et malgré les années, Remus n'avait pas oublié. D'autant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le côtoyer à Poudlard.

Puis, il avait entendu que le jeune homme riait, il s'était approché, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte et il avait souri. Devant Harry qui était attablé dos à la porte, il y avait près du plan de travail Nymphadora Tonks. Il ne l'avait pas croisée depuis des années, depuis que Sirius ne se faisait plus ramener de Poudlard par sa cousine Andromeda en fait. À l'époque, elle arborait déjà à l'envie ces cheveux roses éclatants, ce nez qui changeait de forme au gré de ses humeurs et ces yeux bleus dont elle ne changeait que très rarement la couleur. Elle ressemblait à tout sauf à une Black. Et il savait que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et là, à une heure du matin, elle faisait des pitreries à modifier les formes de son visage pour faire rire le jeune homme qui avait encore dû cauchemarder. Elle était une nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre, elle n'avait eu ses ASPIC que bien plus tard que son cousin, elle était bien plus jeune. Et elle était belle. Dans sa fantaisie, elle était belle. Remus n'arrivait même pas à détacher ses yeux de son sourire éclatant. C'était la Guerre, l'anarchie, et au milieu de ce joyeux bazar, elle riait.

Il s'était pourtant convaincu qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Et surtout qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Ce soir-là, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, à peine un vague salut, et était reparti directement après avoir cherché de quoi grignoter dans le frigo de la maison. Il était monté dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, sous les combles, et était reparti dès le lendemain après-midi, n'échappant tout de même pas au repas que Molly avait tenu à lui faire avaler, le trouvant selon ses propres dires « trop maigre voire rachitique ».

Il était retourné chez lui, dans son appartement bien vide, avec sa cave en sous-sol, pour ce que Sirius nommait « ses virées nocturnes ». Il s'était enfermé dans son petit trois pièces, refusant de voir quiconque, pour se reconstruire. Il était fatigué, usé, et la rencontre avec Nymphadora avait été la goutte de trop. Elle était belle, elle était enjouée, elle était drôle. Elle était pleine de vie surtout. Tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, lui, le loup-garou, paria de la société sorcière, sans emploi fixe, sans un reste de joie dans le cœur. Lui qui était un des deux derniers survivants des Maraudeurs, si l'on exceptait Peter qu'il ne considérait plus comme un ami. Lui qui avait toujours pensé partir en premier et qui avait vu presque tous ses amis mourir sous ses yeux: James, Lily, Peter, mort dans son cœur. Il n'était sûrement pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie. Ça la détruirait. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Il allait la toucher de son malheur et de sa saleté. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois étaient passées ainsi. Il enchaînait les missions pour l'Ordre, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était de tout repos. Pourtant, elle ne quittait jamais son esprit, cette image qu'il avait de Tonks, la jeune fille qui faisait des grimaces un soir dans une grande cuisine presque vide. Elle avait imprégné sa rétine et se faufilait sous ses paupières à chacun de ses sommeils. Il se forçait à ne plus y penser, sachant qu'elle était sa faiblesse, se rabaissant à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté. Il n'était pas pour elle. Et elle ne s'intéressait sans doute absolument pas à un vieux comme lui. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien vouloir de lui ? Il l'évitait, il faisait tout pour. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps aux réunions pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir lui parler.

Un jour, tout avait basculé. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ça. Il s'en souvenait encore. Il s'était depuis quelques temps souvent réfugié au Terrier plutôt qu'au Square Grimmaud où Sirius le poussait à lui parler. Molly lui avait presque réservé une chambre, celle de Charlie qui n'était pas souvent là. Il avait fini par s'habituer à cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, à ce lit qui grinçait et à cette armoire remplie de vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas. Sur le mur, il voyait des photos de l'enfance et de l'adolescence du fils Wealey, il voyait des photos de Tonks et lui, souriant, riant aux éclats au nez de l'appareil, heureux. Ils étaient encore enfants sur la plupart de ces photos. Sur l'une d'elles, ils devaient avoir quand même quinze ou seize ans, ils portaient leurs robes de sorciers et on devinait que la photo avait été prise à Poudlard. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était leur attitude, ils souriaient tendrement au photographe, et Charlie avait mis son bras gauche autour de l'épaule de Tonks. Ils ressemblaient à un vrai couple, à celui qu'ils devraient former, à celui qu'ils souhaitaient peut-être devenir après la Guerre. Charlie était un homme pour Tonks. Il était beau, il était intelligent, il était drôle, il était courageux. Et surtout, il n'était pas monstrueux et avait son âge, lui.

Alors qu'il observait une énième fois cette photo, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas. Ce devait être Charlie qui rentrait chez lui, ou Molly qui venait le chercher pour le repas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, la personne le sortirait de ses pensées quand elle le souhaiterait. Il sentait son regard sur lui, détaillant sa silhouette fine presque maigre, ses cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, son visage fatigué, ses vêtements élimés. Il n'avait pas fière allure, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il s'en fichait bien.

Tout d'un coup, une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Une main douce, chaude, petite. Alors il consentit à sortir de sa contemplation, et se retourna légèrement. Elle était là, face à lui, elle l'observait de ses yeux bleu électrique pour la circonstance. Elle avait ce regard. Vous savez, _le_ regard. Celui qu'on offre à celui qui est le plus cher à nos yeux, celui qui dit tout ce qu'on pense quand on aimerait bien le cacher un peu, celui qui nous trahit mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de poser. Cette légende dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent. Et Remus Lupin. Non, Remus n'était pas une fille, mais quand même. Ce regard-là, il l'avait attendu, longtemps. Et il fallait que ça soit Nymphadora Tonks qui le pose sur lui. Il était l'homme le plus malchanceux du monde, et le plus chanceux à la fois.

D'autant qu'il avait appris à connaître son caractère, malgré leurs rares rencontres. Et elle n'en était évidemment pas resté là. Elle, elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Alors elle l'avait embrassé. Doucement, elle avait baissé son visage en prenant délicatement son menton et elle s'était grandie un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait embrassé avec fougue, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe si elle le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce en quoi elle avait tout à fait raison. Il s'était laissé faire, se maîtrisant pour ne pas poser ses mains sur ses hanches, pour ne pas répondre à son baiser et à ce désir. Car cela ne pouvait être qu'un désir passager bien sûr. Pourquoi tomberait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Mais elle insistait. Elle faufilait ses mains sous son pull, elle demandait plus. Et lui n'en pouvait plus de résister. Il avait mal de faire ça quand il savait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Mais là, la tenant au creux de ses bras, il était aussi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Là, il se sentait bien, comme à sa place.

Alors il avait cédé. Il avait fait courir ses doigts sur son corps, au-dessus et en-dessous de ses vêtements, il avait enfin répondu à son baiser, il s'était laissé aller à cette joie qui éclatait dans son cœur. Il s'étaient allongés sur le lit qui avait été à Charlie. Quelle ironie. Et doucement, tendrement, il lui avait fait l'amour. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle, non, il ne l'avait pas baisée, comme disaient parfois James et Sirius, quand ils étaient encore à l'école. Avec elle, il avait formé de l'amour, il l'avait modelé, sculpté, au gré du corps de Tonks. Il avait laissé ses sentiments l'envahir, l'espace d'un instant. Avant de s'enfuir en courant quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui à présent qu'il l'avait quittée, après ça ? Comprendrait-elle qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pour la préserver ?

Après ça, il s'était enfermé dans son travail pendant des jours, et la situation était comme avant cet événement, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Excepté le fait que Tonks arborait à présent des cheveux gris et ternes à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il s'était à l'époque dit que ça lui passerait.

Et puis à la fin du mois de juin 1996, un autre événement avait bouleversé sa vie. Sirius était mort. Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. De tous les Maraudeurs, il était celui qui paraissait le plus éternel, maintenant qu'il avait échappé à la folie d'Azkaban, maintenant qu'il était en sécurité. Il avait fallu une petite mission en extérieur pour avoir raison de lui. La vie ne tenait donc qu'à un fil, même pour les immortels. Une minute, et tout pouvait basculer. Ça avait profondément choqué Remus. Il en avait été malade pendant des jours. Et la dernière devise de Sirius tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne cessait d'y penser.

_« Vivre à fond sa vie Rem's, il n'y a que ça de vrai... »_

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Et il avait tranché. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever, il était fou amoureux d'elle, il n'en pouvait plus de l'aimer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour éprouver des sentiments aussi forts. Et il s'était décidé à savoir s'ils étaient réciproques. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux, mais là, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, surtout pas en cette époque. Il mourrait vite de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette Guerre, il donnerait sa vie à la cause, elle qui ne valait pas grand chose, si ça pouvait aider. Alors il s'était lancé. Ils avaient bientôt une réunion de programmée, et il avait décidé que ça serait quitte ou double. Si elle le regardait le regard blessé, alors il saurait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui avait vraiment fait mal. Si elle s'en fichait bien, alors il ne ferait pas un pas de plus en avant. Si elle l'aimait, il irait la voir, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il tenterait de se faire pardonner.

Ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passer comme prévu. Elle avait en effet eu le regard blessé mais quand il avait essayé de lui parler, elle l'avait giflé, magistralement. Il lui avait couru après, s'était excusé mille fois, avait tenté de s'expliquer. Puis Dumbledore avait envoyé Tonks dans une mission à l'autre bout du territoire. Il ne l'avait pas vue pendant des mois entre cette mission et les siennes. Pendant des mois il avait espéré qu'à leur retour, elle l'embrasserait encore. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Le baiser qu'il avait eu était bien meilleur, bien plus amoureux. Ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Depuis, elle le lui avait dit des centaines de fois et lui au moins autant. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise, il avait encore peur qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Quand ils avaient revu Charlie un jour et que celui-ci avait embrassé Tonks sur les deux joues, il avait eu la plus belle peur de sa vie. Il avait tellement fait la tête le soir dans leur chambre dans son appartement qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas osé répondre. Vous vous voyez dire que vous êtes jaloux d'un possible amour d'enfance bien plus jeune et bien plus beau ? Il s'était tu. Mais elle avait compris en se remémorant leur journée et l'attitude un peu froide de Remus envers le jeune homme. Elle avait un peu ri, avant de se reprendre et d'éclaircir les choses. Non, elle n'aimait pas Charlie. Il n'avait été qu'un très bon ami. Promis. Juré.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il la regardait dans leur lit, encore endormie, ses cheveux roses chewing-gum en bataille, ses yeux clos et le visage tourné vers lui, il sourit. Il se souvenait de chacune de ces rencontres, de chacun de ces moments, de leur première vraie rencontre, du jour où il était vraiment tombé amoureux, de leur premier baiser, de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, de leur second baiser si important. Et aujourd'hui, il en était certain, elle était la femme de sa vie. Et elle le lui avait prouvé quelques heures auparavant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on était le 10 mars 1997. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et à minuit pile, elle l'avait légèrement secoué pour le réveiller, et lui offrir son cadeau. Ça n'était pas un objet, pas même un geste, non, c'était encore mieux. Aujourd'hui, à minuit pile, elle lui avait demandé la plus belle chose du monde. Elle avait empli son cœur d'une joie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi forte. Il avait cru être allé au bout de ses émotions le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais il s'était trompé. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui demander un enfant. De lui. Elle voulait qu'ils fassent tout pour avoir un enfant dans ce monde de brutes. Il n'aurait jamais de plus beau cadeau, il en était certain.

« Tu rêves encore ? » demandèrent deux yeux bleus inquisiteurs.

Il s'ébroua et lui sourit: « Je pensais. Mais... Si nous nous attelions à ce projet ? »

Elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser. Oui, Nymphadora Tonks était la femme de sa vie. Et c'était définitivement son meilleur anniversaire.


End file.
